


Blood of the Covenant

by esmeblaise



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Experiments, Im positive Dammeks not evil, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Surprise Cameo, Xefros is turned into a fish, angsty but with a happy ending, hes just bad at emotions, protective dammek, surprise backstory, trollnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: When Xefros is kidnapped by Trizzia Dammek must save his best friend before it’s too late.





	Blood of the Covenant

It was no secret that rust bloods we practically useless.

Sure they could talk to the dead and had telekinetic powers, but that wasn’t much use for anything other than cleaning and learning how other Trolls their caste died young. Most passed the time they had making the most of it by playing stickball and filling quadrants but they all knew it was practically hopeless to try and change anything.

Xefros Tritoh was included, he loved the resistance and hated how lowbloods were treated; but unlike his morail, he doubted his participation would do much to affect the world. So he did the next best thing and supported those who could manage something amazing.

And it was important that Dammek focused, leading a rebellion was hard! The fact that he could help at all amazed Xefros to no end, and no matter how strong his morail insisted he was Xefros knew that was just Dammek pitying him.

In a non-redrom way of course. Their feelings were strictly pale for each other.

Completely.

At least Dammek’s were.

Xefros, well, he was content just being part of Dammeks life, being in a quadrant with him (even if not the one he really wanted) was a dream come true.

Dammek could do  _ so much better  _ than him. Dammek was  _ strong,  _ and  _ smart,  _ and could do  _ anything  _ he put his mind to.

If cleaning Dammek’s hive helped the resistance leader concentrate then he was glad to wash as many dishes as possible. It was good practice for the future anyways.

Dammek didn’t agree. He was always looking out for his morail, almost like Xefros was important or something.

 

“I want you right next to me on the battlefield Xefros, you need to learn to fight!”

“Ok Dammek if that’s what you want.”

“No Xefros thats not what- fine just go practice.”

“Um ok.”

 

“Xefros I want to start a band!”

“Oh you’ll be great Dammek!”

“No, with you. I want you to sing!”

“Oh I’m not that good a singer but ok.”

“No Xefros don’t you understand, you’ll be the voice of the rebellion.”

“Oh um thats nice.”

 

“Xefros there’s been a lot of break ins in our neighborhood, mind if I put up cameras so I can warn you if there’s danger?”

“Oh so you can keep an eye on Drones?”

“Well more to keep you safe but yeah that too.”

“Well sure, whatever helps you!”

 

It was one of the reasons Xefros loved him.

Wait- fuck.

 

\---

 

“Dammek?”

_ Taptaptap  _

“Busy Xef.”

“I know I didn’t mean to intrude.”

_ Taptaptap _

“S’fine.”

“It’s just almost morning, and I’m done cleaning so I’m gonna go home.”

“Uh huh yeah.”

_ Delete delete _

“Ok um see you tonight, bye”

“Yeah bye…”

_ Taptaptap _

 

Xefros stood in the doorway for a second and Dammek stopped typing and turned around, “Was there something else?”

_ C’mon, speak your mind. _

Xefros gulped, “No, no just, sweet dreams.”

Xefros turned and headed out with a quick pap on Deercatdad’s head.

Dammek sighed “Maybe one of these days he’ll have the courage to say what he wants…” The bronze blood yawned and stretched, “I should probably sleep, Boldir mentioned that fish bitch was looking for new test subjects recently and I’ll need to schedule a meeting with the others to find out why.”

He glanced at the clock, “Eh I got some time, Tyzias should still be up and she usually has good intel....” 

 

\---

 

**_BEEP_ **

**_BEEP_ **

**_BEEP_ **

_ “SHIT” _

Dammek’s head flew up, trollian still open from earlier, showing a long stream of letter “G”s that had been sent to Daraya when he fell asleep at his husktop.

Dammek closed the tab to see which alarms had been set off-

_ “DRONES? Crap I must have slept in.” _

Dammek jumped up to grab his rifle when-

**_BEEEEEEP_ **

“That’s the alarm for Xefros’s hive!”

 

\---

 

“Come on Slow Dad! You need to go into the Rumpus room or they’ll kill you!”

Xefros tried to shove his lususin from his respiteblock where he was sleeping but the creature just swatted at him, “Slow dad please!” Xefros cried.

_ BANG _

That was the main door.

“Come on, think, what would Dammek do??”

Xefros covered his lusus in his curtains before pulling out his cuebat, “Stay here.” He ordered, locking the door and entering the hallway, “Come on Xefros, be brave, be the morail Dammek deserves.” He took a deep breath, gripped his bat, and headed downstairs.

 

\---

 

“XEFROS! IM HERE! Xefros? What Happened? where are you?”

Hearing faint scratching upstairs Dammek rushed upstairs to of the respiteblock, “Please be in here” he muttered, unlocking the door.

A large white blob fell on the troll, squashing him in fur, “Slowdad? Wheres Xefros?”

Slowdad whimpered and looked at a drones arm lying on the floor, “He put up a fight…”

Dammek growled

_ “I’m gonna kill that fish bitch.” _

\---

 

Xefros sighed and wiped some blood off his chin.

“Ya put up a fight?” A bronze whispered behind him. Xefros nodded and the other troll sighed “Man I wish I had that courage.”

“Courage?” A mustard blood scoffed, “Thats suicide, just hid I did.”

“They would have killed my lusus.” Xefros argued back.

“Well they’re good as dead now.”

Xefros scowled, “Slowdad will be fine, Dammek will take him in.”

“Its against the rules to feed another trolls lusus.” The mustard sniffed.

“Well my morail doesn’t care for the rules, he’s the rebellion leader.”

“The Rebellion? Really?” a small rust girl asked.

The mustard rolled his eyes, “Like anyone would save us.”

Xefros smiled, “I’m sure Dammek already has a plan, you’ll see. He’s going to be the one to take down )(er Imperial Condescension herself.”

“Wooow.” The little girl smiled wide, “Will he really save us?”

Xefros’s eyes shimmered, “Dammek believes us rust bloods are just as important as anyone.”

The mustard snorted, “He sounds crazy, even if he does decide to come for us there’s no way he’ll survive. Nah just another head on the chopping block.”

“Ignore him,” Xefros said to the girl, “Dammek will come, he always comes.”

“That’s what morails are for.”

 

\---

_ “No?  _ What the hell do you mean  _ NO _ ?”

Leader 2 sighed, “We know he’s your morail but we can’t save every rust blood that the drones take.”

Dammek slammed his hands on the table, “I’m not asking to save every rust blood, I’m asking to shoot down one ship! Or at least a crew for a stealth mission!”

“And potentially get captured?” Leader 3 scoffed, “We’re low on numbers as it is!” 

“Leader 1 I’m sorry but its too big a risk.” Leader 4 sighed, “The ship in question has already joined its fleet, we can’t get in without being detected or having a whole armada on our horns.”

“No, you’re giving up! We’re the rebellion, we  _ don’t give up. _ ”

“We’re not giving up, we’re choosing our battles. Its strategy L1.” L2 said.

“Maybe the next time someone important is captured we can bust your morail out as well but until then our hands are tied.”

  * Transmission Out    -



_ “Someone important?” _

Dammek’s nail’s dug into his palms

_ “He is important” _

Dammek glanced at Slowdad who was being comforted by Deercatdad.

“Fine if they won’t do it, I will. Without them.”

 

\---

Xefros sat in the cell with the other trolls. The blood castes were varied and while most we low there were a few Jade bloods mixed in and even an unlucky teal who must have been visiting her matesprite considering the bronze blood holding her.

Xefros gulped, he wished Dammek was with him, he was much braver when Dammek was around. Still he had to stay strong or there would be no one  _ to _ rescue.

The little girl huddled close to him, shivering slightly,  “I heard they do  _ experiments  _ on some trolls. You don’t think that will happen to me do you?”

Footsteps could be heard down the corridor and everyone drew silent as a bored looking indigo appeared with a clipboard, “Rust bloods with me, and don’t try anything, do you know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes?” He drawled like he was taking inventory and not mass slaughter.

A few rust bloods started to get up when the teal blooded girl rushed forward, “Listen to me!” she said, gripped the indigo’s jacket, “There was to be a mistake, I’m only a few castes away from you!”

_ SMACK _

The girl crumpled to the ground and the indigo sighed, “Dammit, I just had this suit washed…”

Xefros glanced at the anguished bronze blood who had been holding the girl a second before. 

_ ‘Stay in line or that will be Dammek…’ _

It didn’t occur to him to be afraid to end up like the teal.

The indigo led them to a large room filled with guards and a single purple blooded troll.

“Listen up!” the purple shouted, his cape flowing, “Today is your lucky day! Usually we would straight up kill you useless grubs but the Heiress wants to practice killing other fuschias before her battle with )(er Imperial Condescension when she grows up, and since we’re low on those she thought we could simply turn you lot into suitable test dummies.”

‘ _ Test dummies?’ _

“So we were paid big bucks to turn you all into fuschia bloods, congrats you might not be worthless after all.”

Xefros nearly fainted.

 

\---

 

Four perigees

Four  _ motherfucking _ perigees and  _ nothing _

Dammek had barely slept in weeks, his hive was an absolute disaster, and he had practically dropped out of the rebellion.

If it wasn’t for Deercatdad and Slowdad he would probably died from exhaustion by now.

The few times he did take a break Dammek would go to Xefros’s hive and sleep in his  recuperacoon to feel closer to the missing morail. A few other trolls had tried to move into the empty hive but had all been chased away by their crazy neighbor with fifty guns and two lusii.

As much as he  _ hated  _ cleaning (Seriously how did Xefros do this all day?) Dammek made sure to keep the rust blood’s house clean if he came home.

_ When. _

Everyone else had given up but Dammek couldn’t, Xefros  _ had  _ to be alive, he just had to. He was the whole reason Dammek started the rebellion, to protect Xefros and make sure he had a happy  _ full  _ life.

With Dammek.

Not cold, scared, and alone in a cell waiting to be killed by some prissy highblood.

Once Xefos was safe Dammek swore he would kill every last fuschia on the planet.

But first-

_ Ping _

Dammek rushed to his husktop

 

  * BOLDIR STARTED A CHAT WITH TETRARCH -



 

BOLDIR: oh man you owe me so much for this

DAMMEK: You found him??

BOLDIR: Better, he’s alive

DAMMEK: Oh thank gog

DAMMEK: Where is he?

BOLDIR: That’s the problem, he’s in a highly classified base in the middle of nowhere. 

DAMMEK: What’s he doing there?

BOLDIR: The rumors are the heiress is doing experiments on rust bloods.

DAMMEK: that fucking fish bitch I’ll kill her

DAMMEK: If Xef has a single hair out of place I swear

BOLDIR: You’ll need help getting in, I know someone but it’ll cost big bucks

DAMMEK: Anything

BOLDIR: Their name is Polypa

 

\---

 

“Xefros these gills hurt…” The little girl cried.

“I know ‘Ri. Mine do too.” Xefros papped the small troll.

The cell door swung open and a troll stumbled in.

“Arteyu! Wheres Ircogo?” 

“Didn’t make it.” Arteyu sighed, “She died from blood loss.”

“Then there’s only three of us left...” Ri whispered breathlessly, “What if we’re not saved in time?”

“Please you don’t honestly think the great Dammek is still coming, do you? It’s been perigees.”  

Xefros glared at Arteyu, “Dammek would always come for me.”

“Come on, you said it yourself, he  _ hates  _ highbloods. Even if he does come, one look at us and we’ll be shot.”

Ri gasped, “That’s not true, is it?” 

Xefros gulped, “No, no that wouldn’t happen. I’m still his morail no matter what blood color.”

“If it helps you sleep at night.” Arteyu muttered.

Xefrosed glanced down at his hands, fuchsia blood running through his veins.

_ Would  _ Dammek kill him?

Suddenly a loud bang was heard in the corridor.

_ “What was that?”  _ Ri whispered

“Quick get against the wall.” Xefros ordered, standing in front of her.

“Shit I don’t think I can take a beating right now.” Arteyu muttered.  
The door opened, revealing a olive blood covered in bandages and slightly on fire and a bronze wearing shades and holding a rifle.

“Wheres Xefros Tritoh?” the bronze barked.

“Dammek!” Xefros rushed forward and held his morail in a tight embrace.

The bronze visibly relaxed, “Xef.” He put his hand up only to find a fin, “Xeffy, whats this?” Dammek asked, pulling back slightly.

“Oh Dammek I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop them. I know you said to be strong but I couldn’t do anything and now I’m- I’m a-” Fuschia tears streamed down Xefros face, “I’m so _ sorry _ . Please don’t hate me.”

Dammek gasped, “Oh my dear, sweet, precious Xefros, I could never hate you.”

“Sorry to interrupt the love fest but we gotta go.” The olive blood snapped.

“Right, Come on Xef, we have a escape ship waiting.” Dammek grabbed Xefros’s hand and pulled but Xefros hung back.

“Wait we can’t leave Ri and Arteyu.”

Dammek glanced at the two trolls in the cell, “Xef we don’t have room-”

Xefros put his foot down, “I’m not leaving without them.”

“What a good sentiment at such a terrible time, oh, fine come on.”

The alarms were ringing, guards were everywhere and they were covered in blood but they finally made it to the ship when-

“Well well well look who we have here.”

Dammek stopped dead cold

_ “TRIZZA.” _

“The one and only bi-atch.”

Arteyu stepped forward, “Dammek, ya got a spare gun?”

“Yeah why?”

“Because Xefros needs you and I want revenge for my friends.” Dammek nodded and threw him a gun, “By the way, I want to apologize about not believing in you, Xefros was right, ya really do love him.”

Xefros gasped as he was shoved inside, Polypa started the engine, and loud gunshot rang threw the air and the last thing he saw was Trizza clutching her bleeding gut, and a trident sticking out of a dead Arteyu before zipping off into the air.

 

\---

It wasn’t until an hour later and Dammek 110% positive they weren’t being followed that he turned back to Xefros

“I’m so glad to have you back man.”

“You and me both.” Xefros smiled warily and looked around, “But who was captured?”

Dammek blinked, “What… do you mean?”

“Well I knew you would come for me, but only when you were already saving someone else.”

Dammek was astounded, “Is that really what you think? That I’d only come if it was  _ convenient _ ?” 

Xefros stared, “Well you’ve always told me the rebellion was more important than anything and planning this must have taken ages.”

Dammek took off his shades and grabbed his morails hands, “Xefros I don’t give a flying  _ fuck  _ about the rebellion if you’re not safe. Hell I haven’t even talked to the other leaders since you went missing.”

“But I’m… nobody.”

Dammek grabbed him in a tight hug, _“You are Xefros Dammek,_ a great stickball player, an amazing butler, and you are the greatest morail a troll could ask for. I _love you_ and all I have ever wanted was your life to be long and happy.” Dammek lifted a hand to touch Xefros’s gills, “But if you don’t think that then I am the worst troll on this planet, even more pathetic than that fuschia empress fish bitch.”

“Fuchsia empress fish bitch?” ‘Xefros questioned.

“Yeah, )(IC, but anyways I am so so sorry I ever let you think-”

“Nonono Dammek Fuchsia Empress Fish Bitch.”

“Dude I’m trying to confess my feelings and you want to talk about-”

“Dammek  _ I’m  _ a  Fuchsia Empress Fish Bitch!”

“What?”

“My blood! Its fuschia! And I have gills! Dammek, I can fight to be the next Emperor! And-and then I’ll let you take over and the rebellion and we’ll be free!”

Dammek picked Xefros up and twirled him in the air, “Xeffy that’s brilliant! And so  _ legal!  _ I never would have thought of it! We have to go to headquarters now! Polypa change coordinates!”

Polypa rolled her visible eye, “Fine but I’m getting paid triple for having to listen to your mushy reunion.” she muttered.

“Well I think it’s adorabubble.” Ri exclaimed.

“Adorabubble?”  
‘Ri shrugged, “If I’m gonna be a fish I might as well use fish puns.”

 

\---

 

**“DAMMEK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?”**

Dammek shrugged, shades back in place, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Xefros giggled a little, clutching Dammek’s arm tightly (he had never talked to the other leaders before, much less see them face to face.)

Leader Three was currently shouting, she was a tough olive troll with a straight head and a bad temper. Sitting next to her was Leader Two, a mustard blood hacker who never took his eyes off the computer. Finally there was Leader Four, a calm teal who thought things out before taking action.

“No contact for perigees, we thought you were dead or worse and the suddenly out of nowhere our communications are going off the lines! Breakouts at top secret facilities, funds being used to hire assassins! Trizzia Tethis going on a rampage after being stolen from! And now two fuschia standing in rebellion homebase! You have better got one hell of a good reason mister or I’m culling you myself!” L3 finished, practically foaming at the mouth, her grenades had been relinquished to L4 after she nearly threw them when they walked in.

Xefros clutched Dammek a little tighter but his morail just papped him, “I do. This here is Xefros Tritoh, my (maybe) morail and the genius who just saved the rebellion.”

“Morail?” The mustard raised an eyebrow, looking at the fins, “I thought Xefros was burgundy blood.” 

“I-I am. Or at least I was… they ex-experimented on me… Now I have fuschia blood.”

Dammek papped away the frown, “Tell them about your idea! Uh, please.” he added on quickly. He’s really got to work on this ‘stop ordering Xefros around” thing or he’d never gain self confidence.

“Well I was thinking we could get rid of the fuschias legally…” Xefros mumbled.

“Legally?” The Teal questioned, intrigued, “How?”

“When they reach adulthood Fuschias fight )(IC in a battle to take over the throne, and, well, I’m a fuschia now so I’m in the ring.”

“That would never work!” the L3 snapped, “I mean you’re not  _ really  _ a fuschia!”

“Actually it could!” The mustard spoke up, typing away, “If we just get rid of his past, train him, and move him to the ocean then Xefros could just start a new life pretending to have always been a fuchsia, it would be hard but I could do it”

Xefros paused, “Wait… a new life?” 

The teal nodded, “Yep, no contact with your previous self at all.”

“But…” Xefros looked up, “That means I won’t see Dammek again.”

Dammek stiffened, before letting out a light smile, “Its ok Xef, this is what I wanted for you. Now instead of being a butler you’ll have your own. I’ll be fine.”

Xefros clutched Dammek like a lifeline, “You think I should go?”

Dammek shrugged, “I think you should decide on your own.”

Slowly Xefros let go of Dammek’s arm, not noticing tears welling up beneath the shades, “Well, If it’s what’s best for the rebellion. And isn’t that what royalty should do? What’s best for their kingdom?”

“You’re a good troll Xefros, I can see why Dammek was so determined to save you.” Leader 4 smiled.

“I just need a few hours to put you into the system.” Leader 2 stated, Leader 1 you can take them to the guest blocks until then.”

Dammek nodded and waved them down a corridor.

“Ri you’re in here, Xef this one’s yours.”

Xefros nodded and shyly took Dammek’s hand, “You know I wouldn’t mind one least jam session before I go.”

Dammek nodded silently and headed in. 

Together they made a pile of whatever they could find before cuddling on top.

They spoke of their last few months, of Dammek’s frantic attempts to find Xefros, of the experiments done to his friend. They spoke of their wriggling days, of how they first met and days they would spend together playing beats and practicing for their future. Of the day Dammek joined the rebellion, and Xefros’s life changed forever.

They spoke about everything that came to mind, trying to make up for perigees lost and sweeps that will never come.

They fell asleep in each others arms, tears running down they’re faces .

When the time came they couldn’t bare to part again but knew they had to, so Dammek let Xefros leave his arms with a final hug and a whispered, _“Goodbye Xeffy” “Goodbye Damdam.”_  
As Xefros started toward the ship Ri burst into tears and grabbed Dammek’s arm, “Dammek no! You can’t let him do this! He’ll _die!_ He _needs you!_ _Stop him!”_

Dammek shook his head, “I can’t Ri, I’ve been ordering him around my entire life, I need to let him do what makes him happy.”

“Happy? Are you insane?? He doesn’t want this! He’s only doing this because of the rebellion!”

“Wha-” No

“When we were being held captive all he could was talk about you! He thinks you want this! Xefros  _ loves you! _ ”

_ Oh fuck no _

“Xefros!” Dammek took off, tackling his morail to the ground.

“Wha-”

“Xefros, do you want this?”

Xefros stared at Dammek, suddenly the floodgates opened and the gilled troll shook his head, tears pouring down his face.

“No, I want to stay with you.”

Dammek kissed him.

“Then you will, as long as you’ll have me, Xefros be my Matsprit. Please it’s all I want, I’ll take you somewhere far far away from this where you can live your days with me and just get away from this awful place. Just stay with me.”

Xefros nodded, “Ok, anything you want, as long as we’re together.”

Dammek grabbed Xefros’s hand and pulled him into the ship, “We’re borrowing this! Goodbye forever you guys!” Xefros laughed.

As the engines took off into the sky Leader two sighed, “Well what now?”

Leader four smiled, “Their plan could still work you know.” She gestured at the small girl next to them.

Leader three grumbled and nodded, “What’s your name kid?”

“Feferi Peixes.”

“Well how would you like to save the world Feferi Peixes?”

And, well, she kinda did.

It just took a while.


End file.
